Drabbles For Advent
by Perfectly-Imperfect1996
Summary: 31 drabbles for when Edward in gone in New Moon just for the month of December for Becky Scarlett-Cullen's contest though her contest is only 24 drabbles I just already wrote 25 and the 27. FINISHED finally...
1. 1 Dec think

**Date: 1****st**** December**

**Character: Bella**

**Stimulus word: Think**

I'm always thinking about him even though it hurts. I can't help myself. Wondering if he's thinking about me too. No I shouldn't think that way it will only get my hopes up.

This is the first of my drabbles for advent for Becky Scarlett-Cullen's contest hopefully they will get longer we shall see.


	2. 2 Dec Lost, home

**Date: 2****nd**** December**

**Character: Edward**

**Stimulus word: lost, home**

I'm pretty sure I lost her. Stupid false trail. I need to go home take a break. Maybe for Christmas? Alice would love that. I'll have to think about it some more.

Well I thought this one was longer when it was on paper but oh well.


	3. 3 Dec Biology

**Date: 3****rd**** December**

**Character: Bella**

**Stimulus word: Biology**

**I'm back in biology; chemistry was horrible so here I am. I'm all alone at my desk only makes things worse. They tried to get me a new partner, I refused. I think I'm trying to make this harder for myself**

I don't really like this one oh well.


	4. 4 Dec Shopping

**Date: 4****th**** December**

**Character: Alice**

**Stimulus word: Shopping**

So much shopping so little time. 21 days till Christmas and I haven't bought any presents yet. Now where is that list: Rosalie, Gucci heels; Esme, DKNY dress; Carlisle, Armani suit; Emmet, signed NFL football; Jasper, _How to control your emotions _book; Edward, New Baseball jersey; and Bella, I might as well cross her off. There's no way he'll give in by Christmas.

My BFF helped me write this one.


	5. 5 Dec Hair

**Date: 5****th**** December**

**Character: Rosalie, Emmet**

**Stimulus word: Hair**

Emmet is Soooo dead. Apparently he thought it would be funny to dye my hair. So yesterday Alice was fixing my hair Esme called her to do something she left the door opened and I just figured it was her but then she comes in and goes "I'm Back" and when I looked in the mirror after I was done I had brown hair with a green stripe did I mention he is dead. I can see the smoke now "Emmet, why, may I ask did you dye my hair brown?" I asked "Well things are just so boring with out Bella around." He replied. Bella of all people I mean GAWD! If I was human I would cry I mean my hair is brown for crying out loud!!!

I think this one's funny. Review please and if you have any ideas PM me.

~Bre


	6. 6 Dec Emotions

**Date: 6****th**** December**

**Character: Jasper**

**Stimulus word: Emotions**

I can tell this Christmas will suck I can feel it in everyone's emotions. Even if I couldn't feel it I could still see it Alice is less peppy, Rosalie is less obsessive, Emmet doesn't make jokes as often, even Esme yesterday she was in the kitchen cooking afterwards she sat down and was dry-sobbing. Were pitiful you can tell just by looking at us Tanya, Kate and Irina don't understand how Edward could be so messed up over a girl a _human_ girl for that matter that he would make his family feel this way Edward has to come back for Christmas.


	7. 7 Dec hurt

**Date: 7****th**** December  
Character: Esme**

**Stimulus word: hurt**

It hurts to see my children like this. They hardly have fun anymore. That's probably an understatement it should be the never have fun anymore. Its pitiful were pitiful and its all Edwards fault we miss him too much. I wish he would come home I really do I miss him I miss Bella too but we'll probably never see her again. I feel sorry for jasper having to but up with all our emotions everyday oh Edward please come home.

All caught up sorry I didn't update quicker I was at my friends house well bye


	8. 8 Dec Thinking

**Date: 8****th**** December**

**Character: Edward**

**Stimulus word: Thinking**

I've been thinking and I'm going to go home for Christmas. Everyone will like that Alice probably knows by now but I'm hoping she won't tell but that's probably a lost cause. But really what I've been thinking about is her.

_**GAH I'm horrible I know I have to get caught up!!! I just realized that Dec 1**__**st**__** drabble was think but now I've already wrote this so deal.**_


	9. 9 Dec Down

**Date: 9****th**** December**

**Character: Emmet **

**Stimulus word: Down**

I'm really down right now it's almost Christmas and I'm having a horrible holiday because:

Rose has kicked my out of the bedroom. Because of the hair incident.

No one will play video games with me.

Edward's gone.

Bella isn't here to laugh at.

Rose won't tell me what she wants for Christmas and I doubt she'll talk to me till I get her something.

So you can see my dilemma. Oh well I'll go annoy Alice till she tells me what Rose wants.


	10. 10 Dec Work & Home

**Date: 10****th**** December**

**Character: Carlisle **

**Stimulus word: Work & Home**

I'm always at work now. I'll do anything to stay just a little bit longer. Someone's little job they have to before they leave, check on all my patients, even reorganize my office at human speed. I used to love being at home. home is where the heart is I always say. But not anymore now that Edwards gone and Bella. If Edward doesn't come home for Christmas I don't know what we'll do.

I'm a horrible, horrible and I'm trying to get caught up.


	11. 11 Dec Date

**Date: 11****th**** December**

**Character: Mike**

**Stimulus word: Date**

I have a date with the new girl, Sylvie, I'm taking her to this really good restraint in Port Angels called Mud Pie I've never been there but Tyler says it's great. We walked in and set down then I heard a very familiar laugh and Sylvie goes "Hey Jessica what's up?" Shit. "Hey Sylvie OH MY GOD HOW COULD YOU MIKE!!" Jessica yelled. "I'm uh going to leave now Mike" Sylvie said. "I can explain Jess!" I said "Of course you can well I don't want to hear it Mike goodbye!!!" well this sucks I have no girlfriend and Sylvie ditched me great.

Again I know I'm a horrible person but I trying.


	12. 12 Dec When you're gone I

**Date: 12****th**** December**

**Character: Bella**

**Stimulus word: when you're gone I**

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

I watch you walk away every night in my dreams

_  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I fall to the ground crying

_  
When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

I miss you more than anything in the world

_  
When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

I was so used to seeing you there everyday

_  
When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

If I had a bad day you would just kiss me tell my you loved me and everything would be ok

_  
I miss you_

I miss you

  
**This song came on while I was listening to my Itunes and I was its so Bella.**


	13. 13 Dec When you're gone II

**Date: 13****th**** December**

**Character: Bella**

**Stimulus word: When you're gone II**

_I've never felt this way before_

Not about anyone. No one but you

_  
Everything that I do reminds me of you_

I can't watch TV listen to music nothing.

_  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

I wish you had left something but you didn't

_  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

I can smell you everywhere I love you


	14. 14 Dec When you're gone III

**Date: 14****th**** December**

**Character: Bella**

**Stimulus word: When you're gone III**

_We were made for each other_

We were like two pieces of the same puzzle

_  
Out here forever_

Wondering around lost till we found each other

_  
I know we were, yeah_

I'm positive

_  
All I ever wanted was for you to know_

I just need you to know

_  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

I'd do anything to get you back

_  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

I feel like I'm dieing please...

**Caught up YAY review if you do I'll give you a life sized Vampire Marshmellow of your choice is other words PLEASE!!!!**


	15. 15 Dec New

**Date: 15****th**** December**

**Character: Sylvie**

**Stimulus word: New**

I'm new but I've been here long enough to tell that Bella, I think her name is, is depressed. I don't know why it's like she's catatonic. She hardly if ever speaks; she picks at her food and has this glassy stare. I don't get it I guess it's just because I'm new.

This one and the one about Mike are part of my friend Sylvie's Christmas present. She really wanted to be part of a drabble so I wrote her one.


	16. 16 Dec Time

**Date: 16****th**** Dec**

**Character: Bella**

**Stimulus word: Time**

Three months since that day. The day that killed me inside. _Guess that I'll walk around in this empty shell of all that I was. _Will I ever heel completely only time will tell. I still don't understand it maybe I never will.


	17. 17 Dec Radio

**Date: 17****th**** December**

**Character: Bella**

**Stimulus word: Radio**

I was in my closet this morning and I triped. Just like me, huh? I fell on radio and started crying. Not because it hurt (Which it did) but because it was from Emmet. The vampire that was like a big brother. Thinking of Emmet made me think of_ him_ and I cried some more.

I dislike this one you know what at to do R&R.


	18. 18 Dec Home Skillet What?

**Date: 18****th**** December**

**Character: Emmett**

**Stimulus word: Home Skillet What?**

I walked in the room Alice and Rose were reading Seventeen Magazine odd there over 100 a little old don't you think. Jasper was playing a video game I turned to him "What's up hommie dogg skillet scattered covered smothered biscuit?" I said. "Home skillet what?" He said I turned to Rose who was giving me and odd look. "Have you got into the sugar lately?" rose asked. "I don't have I?" I asked in response. "Urg…boys" Alice said "I am not a boy I am a man that chooses to act young" I said "coughboycough" Jasper said. I threw a pillow at him.

I got _What's up hommie dogg skillet scattered covered smothered _biscuit from my BFF Sylvie and I'm sorry break has been hectic trying to get ready for Christmas so I'll get the other chapters up soon as I get inspiration and fix Itunes. 


	19. 19 Dec Talk

**Date: 19****th**** December**

**Character: Bella**

**Stimulus word: Talk **

I don't know what started the talk again or what I did to Lauren to make her start talking about _him_ and making up all these rumors Angela said something about me sitting right there and told her she shouldn't talk about _him _in front of me. But Lauren said "Oh she'll get over it!" and kept talking I just got up and left. _Sometimes you just have to smile, pretend everything's okay, hold back the tears and just walk away._

I saw this icon and just thought it was perfect. 


	20. 20 Dec Why?

**Date: 20****th**** December**

**Character: Emmett**

**Stimulus word: Why?**

Rose said I was weird pfft

"Stupid computer I will kill you" I said "Emmett are you threaten the computer" Rose said

"Yes change the channel TV" I yelled "Emmet the TV will not to as you ask" Rose said

"Oh Gah stupid hair brush" I said "EMMETT THAT IS MY BRUSH" she said oops did not mean to throw that out the window.

"Oh toaster!" I said next "Emmett stop talking to objects!" she said "You still love me!" I said "I am seriously questioning that weirdo!" She said ow that hurt.

So do YOU think I'm weird? You do? Well pfft. I'm still a sexy vampire and you know you want me.

LOL the product of sugar and icons I got the Emmett and Rose part from and icon that says _Yes I do…threaten my computer, tell the TV what to do, yell at my hairbrush, and talk to things that can't talk back, and you still love me._ And the last part where Emmet is talking to YOU is an icon that says _I'm a sexy penguin you know you want me. _I just changed penguin to vampire well bye.


	21. 21 Dec Party

**Date: 21****st**** December**

**Character: Bella**

**Stimulus word: Party**

I got an invite to Jessica's party but Charlie saw it first and he went out of his way to make sure I had no excuse to not go to her party so he drove me here…

Were now sitting in the living room of Jessica's house drinking cider and listing or not listing to Christmas stories told by Mr. Stanley.

Did I mention I hated Christmas well I never did before if you told me this time last year I'd be hiding in Jessica's bathroom to get away from all this Christmas cheer I would have laughed at you.

But now I'm sitting in Jess's Bathroom crying why did Edward have to go and mess up Christmas of all things.


	22. 22 Dec Sisters

**Date: 22****nd**** December**

**Character: Codi**

**Stimulus word: sisters**

My sister Sylvie and I had just come up to live with our aunt Trisha our mom Heater was killed in a car crash and so we had no one else to go our other sister and Sylvie's twin Breanna had gotten skipped a grade in 8th so she had just gone to Dartmouth for college and so here I was in dreary Forks, Washington. I hated it already I had made a few new friends Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber there was another girl Bella who sat with us at lunch I sat next to her in English she kept to her self I asked Sylvie about her since she had been here a week or two longer than me and she told me not to bother I don't understand her and I don't like that I always understand people

**This is part of my friend Codi's Christmas present like Sylvie's was I made us three sisters and Trisha is Sylvie's mom and Heather is Codi's mom. And the thing about Codi understanding people is true she is probably the most caring because of it and she gets mad when she can't understand someone.**


	23. 23 Dec Without You

**Date: 23****rd**** December**

**Character: Bella**

**Stimulus word: without you**

_I can't get used to life without you.  
_It's been over three months and I still can't get over him.

_Close my eyes see your face.  
_Every time I sleep I see you.

_And nothing seems to ease the pain.  
_There's nothing I can do to plug this hole.

_And I just can't get through these nights without you.  
_It's hard to get through the nights. I keep thinking he'll be there.

_Close my eyes see your face.  
_I see him everywhere. All the time.

_I only have myself to blame_

I can only blame myself for getting too close or maybe I couldn't have stopped that but I could have stopped everything else.

**This is the chorus of the song**_** 'Without you'**_** by Blake Lewis it just came on my Itunes and I was like ok I'll use this I've been doing a lot of songfics lately so..**


	24. 24 Dec Home

**Date: 24****th**** December**

**Character: Edward**

**Stimulus word: Home**

I'm on my way home We always open presents at 12:00 so I have exactly 3min & 5sec to get home if that doesn't happen Alice will have my head no doubt she knows I'm on my way so she'll be quite mad if I'm late even though I don't want to die I'm kind of hoping to get there late so just maybe they won't think I'm coming Ah what the heck I have 59sec might as well go in.


	25. 25 Dec Christmas

**Date: 25****th**** December**

**Character: **Bella, _Edward_

**Stimulus word: Christmas**

Christmas is well boring. Charlie got me a new CD even though he knows I won't listen to music but I'll put it on my Ipod and pretend to like it. The only thing I want is him.

_I was hoping to come and go without the presents. But leave it to Alice to go and tell everyone I was coming home. So of course I was bombarded with presents of all shapes and sizes I didn't want them tough there was only one thing or should I say person I wanted that Christmas._

Woo It's long!!! Kinda…


	26. 27 Dec Moon

**Date: 27****th**** December**

**Character: Bella**

**Stimulus word: Moon**

New, or empty, gone, missing. How my heart feels right now. Will it heal or stay broken forever. _This hole is my chest has been getting the best of my life._

**_This one kinda disapeared so here it is finally and I know I skiped the 26th but that' s because I wrote this one waaaayyyy back at the begining of Dec. so ya._**


End file.
